


Problematic MCYT Smut Oneshots

by techboo_stan



Category: Problematic MCYT - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Read by Grammerly lol, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochism, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Aftercare, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Relationship, Riding, Rough Sex, Rut, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, belly bulge, no prep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techboo_stan/pseuds/techboo_stan
Summary: literally just porn. but problematic.antis DNI - if you found this you were lookingdon't leave hate. it doesn't get to me and i will just delete itim aware that the content creators are not comfortable with this but im not writing this for them, im writing it for myself and the problematic community, so to the person who told me to do my research, fuck off
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 105
Kudos: 837





	1. Request Page

**REQUEST PAGE & RULES**

**REQUEST STATUS: CLOSED**

Some of this will be requests, some will be my own ideas. I will try to get requests done as soon as possible but I am currently doing my high school finals so it might take me a while. Posts will be infrequent. I do this as a passion for creative writing, I don't want it to become a chore.

**What I won't do:**

\- scat/vomit kinks

\- non-smut works

\- Philza (he's the dad of the server and I'm not comfortable sexualising him)

\- Ghostbur (I do not trust my ability to write ghost sex)

\- Necrophilia (fucking dead bodies)

\- Sexualising religion (i will write angst with religion(with smut))

\- Bestiality (Hybrids are fine)

\- Vore (cannibalism fetish)

**What I will do:**

\- incest

\- underage

\- omegaverse

\- blood

\- rape/noncon

\- crossdressing

-trans

\- self insert (won't be good but I can try) (if you request this, please clarify reader gender)

literally anything else

**Request Structure:**

Top/bottom

Basic plot

Any kinks

AU (smp, irl, omegaverse, etc...)

**REQUESTS IN QUEUE: 31**

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

(top x bottom)

1\. Cockwarming Stream - Techno x Ranboo

2\. Mating Season - Fundy x Wilbur

3\. First Rut - Tommy x Techno

4\. Stuck - Wilbur x Techno

5\. Happy Valentine's Day - Ranboo x Tubbo

6\. Tease - Techno x Ranboo

7\. My Perfect, Little Gilt - Techno x Ranboo

8\. Impatient - Wilbur x Tommy

!Enjoy my fellow problematics!


	2. Cockwarming Stream - Techno/Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top/Dom: Techno (Dave), 6'2  
> Bottom/Sub: Ranboo (Mark), 5'10
> 
> I changed their heights cause i want ranboo to be a short boi
> 
> Ranboo interrupts Technos stream coz hes a lonely boi and techno makes him sit on his cock then fucks the living daylight out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing creatively, criticism is welcomed <3 (sorry if it's shit)
> 
> Word Count: 2573
> 
> cw//cockwarming, dom/sub, masochism, choking, degradation, daddy kink, rough sex, fluff, aftercare
> 
> Sorry if this is inaccurate in any way. I'm a girl. and asexual. and a virgin. (dont ask why I write smut. idk)  
> Once again please feel free to point out any mistakes. I love constructive criticism

Techno and Ranboo had been dating in secret for a while now. They didn’t tell their families or fans as they knew people would judge them or even report Techno for dating a 17 year old. They did tell their friends online, simply because Wilbur and Tommy were dating and everyone was fine with that. They were all supportive, saying they just wanted their friends to be happy. They had been dating for almost a year now. They began dating shortly after Ranboo joined the DreamSMP. When they met in discord with all the members of the SMP to discuss the plot, it was decided that Techno would eventually become Ranboo’s mentor. People seemed to like this idea, even Techno, who claimed that he needed to be a bigger part of the plot for clout and his audience retention. Since Techno and Ranboo would be spending much of the next few weeks of plot with just the two of them, they decided to go into a different voice call to discuss what they would do together, and possible stream ideas to give their viewers hints that they were getting closer. After discussing that, they started talking to each other about their real lives and got much closer to each other as friends, rather than streamers. They decided to meet up in real life and ended up confessing their feelings to each other and began a long distance relationship. After seven months they decided to move in together in a nice apartment in California.

They had been living together for four months and they loved it. They each had their own office for streaming with soundproofing so they never accidentally interrupted the others stream and subsequently gave away the fact that they were dating. They very rarely went into each others office, only for emergencies. Or right now. Ranboo was feeling extra clingy today. He wants sure why, but he just wanted to hold onto Techno and never let go and Techno, loving how cute Ranboo was like this, gladly obliged. Unfortunately, Ranboo’s plan was foiled when Techno had to get up to go stream. Ranboo reluctantly let him go after Techno put on his serious face and told him how important this stream was and that he had to go. He was streaming among us with nine other streamers and they all told their viewers Techno would be there and he didn’t want to bail out on everyone last minute. Ranboo understood and released Techno from his death grip, though he didn’t hide the fact that he wasn’t happy about it.

Ranboo was laying in bed alone while Techno streamed. He had been streaming for an hour and a half and Ranboo was getting really lonely. He decided he would silently sneak into Techno’s office without alerting his stream to get his attention. He knew this would make Techno mad, but it would get him attention, right now, that was all he cared about.

Ranboo got up from the bed, suddenly hyperaware of the fact that his entire outfit consisted of Techno’s hoodie (which was way too big for him, coming down to his mid thighs and well past his fingers), his boxers and a pair of white, fluffy socks.

He shuffled down the hall towards Techno’s office, not once making an attempt to roll up the sleeves of the hoodie, knowing his actions would be futile. He arrived at the office, placing his hoodie-covered hand on the doorknob and twisting, then slowly pushing the door open. He saw Techno sitting at his desk, back facing away from the door, wearing headphones while intently focused on the reactor task. Ranboo couldn’t help the soft smile that formed on his face as he leaned against the doorway and watched Techno play. He couldn’t help but think about how much he loved Techno, the sight reminding him of every reason he was dating the older.

Suddenly Techno slammed his desk, causing Ranboo to jump and let out a yelp. Thankfully Techno still had his headphones on so he couldn’t hear Ranboo’s exclamation of surprise. After mentally calming himself for a few seconds, he realised Techno slammed his desk due to being killed be Tommy. In his rage, Techno turned in his chair so he could get up to walk around his room for a second, only resulting in him seeing the puppy-eyed figure in his doorway. He turned around to excuse himself from his stream using some excuse about a family member entering, Ranboo wasn’t really paying attention, he was too busy wondering what to do next. He planned to go into Techno’s office for attention, but he never actually thought about what he would do once he actually entered the office.

“Mark, is everything ok?” Concern was evident in his voice. They agreed to only enter the others office while they were streaming if it was an emergency, so Techno seeing his boyfriend standing in his doorway brought concern to the forefront of his mind. Ranboo’s slow nod put his mind to ease.

“If everything’s fine, why are you here?”

“I was lonely, I wanted your attention”

“You seriously couldn’t wait a couple hours for me to be done with my stream?” Ranboo put on the most innocent face he could muster as he slowly shook his head at his boyfriend. Once his head stopped moving, he watched as his boyfriends eyes darkened, he could almost see the dominance radiating from his face. He felt himself grow hard from the realisation of where this conversation was heading.

Ranboo suddenly felt two strong hands grab him be the shoulder and pull him away from the doorframe, then slam him into the wall next to next to him.

“You’re really so impatient that you couldn’t leave me alone for a couple hours without needing me to touch you? You’re such brat, you know that?” Ranboo felt his dick grow painfully hard at the intense tone or the others voice.

“I asked you a question, whore”

“Y-Yes daddy, sorry d-daddy, I-I’m a brat, o-only happy when y-you’re touching me daddy” Techno growled at the immediate and complete submission in the younger’s voice. As much as Ranboo liked to brat, the second Techno touched him, Ranboo instantly surrendered.

“I still have to finish my stream, which I was rudely interrupted from, so your punishment will have to wait. Until then, you’re going to sit on my cock and keep it warm and wait for me  without cumming .” He emphasised the last two words to make sure Ranboo heard, though it was clear that his did, given the horrified expression present on his face.

"Now I'm going back to my stream, and you're going to stretch yourself silently, unless you want my 200,000 viewers to hear how much of a slut you really are." As much as the prospect of getting caught, letting everyone know who he belonged to turned him on, he knew, for the sake of Techno's monetisation, that he would have to be quiet. Though the danger of being heard, regardless of consequences, was really fucking hot.

While Ranboo was lost in his train of thought, Techno had already let him go, slightly chuckling at the dazed look on his boyfriends face as he went back to his among us game.

Ranboo, feeling the sudden urge to feel Techno's touch again, hastily sucked on his own fingers, getting them lubed up to avoid too much pain, knowing the pain would come later. His movements laced with anticipation, he reached down, pulling down his boxers swiftly and rapidly pressing a finger inside himself, his body not letting him focus on the burn with all the adrenaline and anticipation pumping through his blood. It didn't feel as good as Techno's fingers, Ranboo's fingers were long and thin, having the perfect shape for stretching himself, but it just felt so much better with the thought in his mind that it was Techno in him, that his incredible boyfriend was pressing against his insides in a perfectly practiced dance of thrusting and curling in just the right spots. He was still amazed at how quickly Techno memorised every inch of his body. Always finding the sensitive spots on his neck first go, finding his prostate easily in one thrust, knowing exactly what he did and didn't like and know exactly how to make him cum harder than he ever could with anyone else. As he was pulled out of his train of thought by Techno yelling something about 'being the good guy' and 'not wanting to be the imposter anymore', Ranboo realised he was already three fingers deep in himself, letting his body work on muscle memory alone, and somehow not making a single sound, even though he was completely unfocused the entire time.

Deeming himself ready to take Techno, he waited for the perfect moment to approach his boyfriend without giving the chat an idea of what was happening. The round had just begun and Techno had gotten imposter again, giving Ranboo the perfect opportunity as Techno could play off the sudden stillness and quietness as shock. Ranboo hastily approached his boyfriend, giving a soft tap on the shoulder as a way to silently tell his boyfriend he was ready. Techno grabbed Ranboo's arm as it was pulling away and gave it a sharp tug, pulling his partner around the chair and perfectly into his frame of view. Ranboo let himself fall to his knees where he stood, crawling under the desk and pulling down his boyfriends short, Techno lifting himself slightly to make it easier for Ranboo to undress him. As his boxers came off, his painfully hard cock sprung out of it's confines, hitting Ranboo in the face, getting precum splattered over his face. Techno loved the sight of Ranboo like this. Looking up at him innocently as he wiped the fluid from his face and sucked it off his finger in the most suggestive way possible. Techno loved every second of it. Loving how hard his teenage boyfriend tried to please him, despite having barely any previous sexual experiences (although Techno had taught him a lot over the few months they had been living together). He watched intensely as Ranboo gave small kitten licks to the tip of his dick, then slowly licking a stripe up the underside until he reached the head when he took it on himself to take the head into his mouth, sucking a little bit, then promptly taking the entire thing in his mouth, loving the way Techno tries to hold back a low groan, still hyperaware of the many people that would be able to hear any sound he let slip from his moan.

Deciding he was wet enough, he gave a quick and sharp yank to Ranboo's hair, strong enough to pull Ranboo off his dick completely. Ranboo, taking that as a signal to go, stood up and pulled himself into his boyfriends lap, straddling him as he sunk down onto Techno's cock, having to bite hard on Techno's shoulder to stop himself from letting out a sluttish moan at how perfectly the stretch burned his insides. Techno pulled one of his arms from his keyboard to wrap around Ranboo's shoulder and into his hair, giving it light stokes to relax him, knowing how long Ranboo would have to hold himself back for. He almost felt bad for doing this to Ranboo. Almost.

Ranboo let his muscles untense as he felt his top's hand running gently through his hair, welcoming the soft gesture with open arms. He loved how Techno would occasionally let his gentle, soft side peek through, even in their roughest moments.

After about an hour of sitting together in peace, Techno playing with his friends and talking to his stream while Ranboo relaxed into his boyfriends shoulder to the deep calming tone of his voice, Ranboo began to get antsy. He had become so relaxed that he forgot Techno was even inside him, so he shuffled slightly, moving Techno's dick slightly so it's head pressed firmly against his prostate. Techno noticed this, smirking at how the boy squirmed under him in a silent prayer for some sort of release. Techno was starting to get restless as well, and, knowing how difficult it must be for Ranboo to have to hold back for so long, Techno let a stroke of mercy fall through him, Telling the discord call and chat he was going to end the stream.

Ranboo's ears perked up at the word 'goodbye', suddenly feeling excitement and a strong wave of anticipation rush over him, forcing all the drowsiness out of his system almost immediately. Techno noticed this, chuckling softly at the eagerness of his love. Ranboo pulled his head away from Techno's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. The half-lidded, faintly tear-stained eyes staring into his was all he needed to pull him back into his dominant mood. After checking that he had left discord and ended stream, Techno pulled Ranboo off his lap, pulling himself out in the process. Ranboo wanted to whine from the loss of stimulation but stopped himself when he saw the look in Techno's eyes.

Techno tore off his shirt (leaving his hoodie on Ranboo, he thought the other looked so hot in his clothes), swiftly pulled Ranboo out of his thoughts by picking him up and pressing him against the wall behind them, letting Ranboo's leg wrap around him waist. He hastily pressed himself back into Ranboo's warmth, feeling Ranboo's grip around his waist and shoulders tighten at the suddenness of the action. Not giving Ranboo any time to adjust, Techno began pistoning himself directly into Ranboo's prostate as hard and fast as he could. Ranboo moaned loudly, letting the last hour of build-up greatly increase the pleasure he was feeling. He thought it would be impossible for him to moan any louder than he was in that moment. Though, he was proven wrong when Techno's hands wrapped themselves tightly around his neck, forcing choked sobs out of his throat as the tears that had been welling in his eyes for an hour finally poured out.

"I-I'm c-c-cl-close. T-te-techn-no p-p-pl-ease!" He cried out, the choking, crying and consistent, rapid thrusts making it almost impossible to talk.

"Cum for me beautiful" Techno groaned in response, pressing his lips against his lovers and drinking in all the noises Ranboo made as he released, covering both of their stomachs in him cum. The feeling of Ranboo's hole tightening around his cock was enough to push Techno over the edge. He considered going for another round, but decided against it when he felt Ranboo body fall limp in his arms, reminding Techno of the hour of cockwarming Ranboo did for him, further solidifying his decision to stop there.

Techno placed his hands around Ranboo's waist, lifting him up and carrying him down the hall to the bathroom. Once they entered, Techno knelt down and placed Ranboo on the floor, leaning against the edge of the bathtub as he finally pulled out, the barely conscious Ranboo whining from the slight overstimulation.

Techno ran the bath, checking it was the perfect temperature before removing the hoodie and socks from Ranboo and lifting Ranboo bridal style as he stepped into the tub. They lay together in silence, enjoying the peace of the moment as Techno washed Ranboo's body and hair.

"I love you Dave"

"I love you too Mark"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude this took me 3 days. I'm so tired. I have so much shit that im procrastinating rn. fml


	3. Mating Season - Fundy/Wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Ppgwarriorwolf
> 
> Top: Fundy, half fox hybrid  
> Bottom: Wilbur, quarter fox hybrid
> 
> Canon Divergence AU - Wilbur didn't die after blowing up L'Manberg, instead he fled.
> 
> Fundy surprises Wilbur with a visit during the annual SMP mating truce, he definitely doesn't expect what he sees when he gets there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted!
> 
> Sorry if some of this is wrong, I don't know too much about mating/hybrid smut but I tried <3
> 
> Word Count: 1392
> 
> cw//parent/child, lactation, mpreg, breeding, belly bulge, knotting

There was a mutual agreement on the SMP that, every year, during mating season, a truce would be called on all ongoing wars. Dream had proposed this to the members of the server, telling them it was in fear that people could get hurt, or use heats/ruts against each other during combats. The entire server was thrilled with this, putting it into action immediately. Fundy was especially grateful for this. He had a rough relationship with his dad, what with him blowing up their home and all, but Fundy still loved him. Normally he wasn't allowed to see his father, as Wilbur ran after blowing up L'Manberg. If Fundy went to see him, Schlatt might see him as a traitor and exile him, and Fundy loved L'Manberg. He wouldn't be able to handle never being allowed back in. However, during the truce, no one was at war, meaning he could go see Wilbur without any consequences, as long as he was back before the truce ended.

The truce had just begun, and Fundy had decided he was going to go to Wilbur's house for a month. He was so excited to see his dad for the first time in a year as he packed some things and set off on his journey.

When he arrived at Wilbur's house he was tired, but really happy that he got to see his dad. He knocked on the door, so excited to see the look on his father's face when he opened the door to see his son, as Fundy had decided to surprise him. As he waited at the door for his father to arrive, he started to feel an odd feeling in his stomach. His rut has started. It didn't freak him out, more annoyed him. Fundy was never too much of a sexual person, so his ruts had never been that bad. More of a slightly annoying hinderance than a mind-altering state. After a few minutes Wilbur still hadn't opened the door. Fundy thought he might be out collecting resources so he decided to go in. Wilbur surely wouldn't mind. Plus, Fundy could clean up the place and surprise him when he gets back.

Fundy walked through the door (why it wasn't locked was beyond him) and took off his coat, hanging it on the coatrack nearby. As he was doing so, he smelt his fathers scent, mint and cinnamon. This was of course normal, his father did live here, but it was stronger than usual. Fundy followed the scent to the living room and saw his father sprawled across the couch, holding a small breast (how did Fundy never notice his father had breasts?) with milk dripping from the nipple. Suddenly Fundy's rut became much more prominent.

The second Wilbur saw him, he jumped up, trying to cover himself as best he could, scrambling to try and save any dignity he had left.

"FUNDY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Fundy just stood there in silence, unsure of how to react to the situation. His brain was telling him to turn around and leave. Pretend this never happened and go home. But his rut was telling him to pin Wilbur to the wall and fuck him into oblivion.

"Fundy. Oh god I'm so sorry you saw that. I didn’t know you were coming. Fucking hell. Fundy please say something." Fundy slowly walked towards Wilbur, choosing to let his rut control his movements.

"Fundy?"

"Fundy what are yo-" He was cut off by lips pressing against his own. He stood in shock for a second before reciprocating.

He was kissing his own son. And he was enjoying it. A lot.

Fundy, letting his desires control him, reached down and pulled Wilbur's hands away from where they were covering himself, Wilbur helpfully complying. Fundy began massaging Wilburs breasts, drawing more milk from his nipples. As the milk rolled onto his fingers, he broke the kiss, seductively licking the milk from his fingers, holding eye contact the entire time.

"God Fundy, please"

"Please what? I cant help you if you don't tell me what you want"

"Fuck Fundy, please, breed me, fill me with you pups." The desperation already evident in his voice.

"My pleasure" Fundy pushed Wilbur back down onto the couch, taking a moment to remove his clothes and looking at Wilbur expectantly. Wilbur got the message and hastily undressed himself until the were both completely naked.

The second Wilbur was done, Fundy surged down onto him, almost animalistically, attacking his neck and covering it in bites and bruises, Wilbur moaning each time Fundy's lips connected with his pale skin.

"Gonna breed you so good, gonna fill you with my pups, gonna get you pregnant with you own grandchildren. God you're so hot" Wilbur could only moan in response as Fundy began to prep him. As he was doing so, Wilbur opened his eyes and looked down over Fundy's body.

"Holy shit you've grown. How's that even gonna fit?" Wilbur couldn't tell if his voice held apprehension or excitement.

"Don’t worry, I'll prep you." Fundy chuckled slightly at the dread in his voice. Fundy slowly pressed in a second finger, giving Wilbur a few seconds to adjust before he began gently thrusting. Fundy was one of very few people that knew where Wilbur even lived, so he was certain it had been a while since Wilbur had done anything like this, with someone else at least.

After a good minute or two, Wilbur felt a third finger enter him, the minor pain subsiding into pure pleasure as the fingers worked their way in and out of his hole.

Wilbur whined loudly as Fundy's fingers pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and wanting, his dignity long replaced with desire and lust.

"You ready?" Wilbur couldn’t help but smile at the genuine concern in Fundy's voice. He nodded slowly.

"Be gentle, yeah?"

"Of course" Fundy replied as he slowly pressed himself into Wilburs hole, both of them moaning at the feeling. Fundy noticed the pained face Wilbur was making and leaned down to kiss him as a distraction. It seemed to work as Wilbur kissed back without hesitation, sucking greedily on Fundy's tongue as it explored his mouth for the second time that morning.

Once Fundy finally bottomed out, he stopped, his attention focusing on something intensely arousing. A noticeable bulge had appeared on Wilburs abdomen. Fundy reached down to caress it, bringing Wilburs attention to it as they both moaned from the feeling of Fundy putting a bit of pressure on it. Wilbur was the first to speak up.

"Holy shit that's so fucking hot. You fill me up so good Fundy, fucking hell."

"Jesus Wilbur you feel so fucking good around me"

"Move please, I need to feel more of you." With the confirmation from Wilbur, Fundy pulled out almost completely, then slowly pushed back in, repeating the same movements over and over as he began to increase his speed.

A few minutes later and Fundy was pounding into Wilbur, Wilbur moaning loudly at the stimulation. Fundy leant down and wrapped his lips around one of Wilbur's nipples, sucking on it roughly, pulled out a strong stream of milk that he let roll down his throat. The feeling of his nipple being abused by Fundy's mouth was one of the greatest things Wilbur had ever experienced, which he expressed by screaming out cries of pleasure, which only egged Fundy on.

"God Fundy I'm so close. Please cum in me, knot me, fill me up with your pups"

"Fuckin hell Wilbur, so fucking good. Gonna fill you up so nice, you're gonna carry my pups, have a constant reminder of how good I make you feel." With that response, Wilbur came, covering his chest and stomach in cum. The sight of Wilbur fucked out of his mind, covered in his cum, belly bulging with Fundy's dick was enough to push Fundy over the edge, pressing himself deep into Wilbur, his knot inflating and trapping him inside Wilbur. Wilbur groaned as the knot inflated, the knot and cum inflating his stomach even further.

Fundy reached up to kiss Wilbur, both of them cuddling into each other as they fell asleep, Fundy still inside. They made a mess, but they could clean it up later, right now they just wanted to hold each other.


	4. First Rut - Tommy/Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @Ppgwarriorwolf
> 
> Top: Tommy, Raccoon Hybrid  
> Bottom: Techno, Piglin Hybrid
> 
> Tommy goes into his first rut while staying with Techno. Techno offers to help him out.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter begins consensually, but becomes non-consensual throughout the story. If you are uncomfortable with that, please do not read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1364
> 
> cw//non-con, rut, no prep, no aftercare, slight blood

Tommy had been living in Techno's basement for a while now, Techno was enjoying it, though he would rather die than admit that. He liked Tommy. Not just as a friend. Techno enjoyed providing for the younger, having Tommy depend on him. It gave him a warm, content feeling in his gut when Tommy used his things and wore his armour. It made him feel like Tommy was his. No one could touch Tommy without going through Techno. Techno was his protector and he loved it.  
  
But he wanted more.  
  
He wanted Tommy to know Techno would do anything for him. He wanted Tommy to thank him. He wanted a way to show Tommy how grateful he was that Tommy came to him when he ran. Tommy chose Techno.  
  
So, when Tommy went into his first rut, Techno decided it would be the perfect time to show Tommy just how much he would do for the teen.  
  
-  
  
Tommy woke up feeling odd. He always woke up freezing, no matter how many blankets he piled on top of himself, due to being in a tundra biome, but today he woke up in a sweat. He pushed all the blankets off his body and rolled around, trying to find a cold spot on his bed to lay in but nothing was working. He was boiling. At first, he thought he was sick, maybe he caught something, but then he realised something else. He was hard. Painfully hard. Not like morning wood, something so much worse, something that made him feel as if he might die if he didn't relieve himself immediately. He was in rut. He had never had a rut before and he didn’t know what to expect. He decided to try and alleviate the pain, so he reached down his pants and began to stroke himself, but it didn't feel like it normally did. It didn’t feel satisfying and pleasurable like it normally did, it felt mediocre and unfulfilling like he needed something more.  
  
He needed to fuck someone.  
  
He thought about going to Techno and telling him what was going on, but the second the thought crossed his mind, he disregarded it frantically. Even though he had thought about fucking Techno, he was way too scared of rejection to even bring it up. Regardless, there was no way in hell Techno was a bottom.  
  
He was so lost in pain and thought that he almost didn't hear the ladder creaking as someone descended down it.  
  
"Tommy?" Tommy was frozen in place. The shock of having someone, especially Techno, walk in on him in his first rut was horrifying. All he could bring himself to do was pull his hand out of his pants, roll over, and place a pillow over the back of his head.  
  
Techno chuckled affectionately at the youngers actions.  
  
"First rut?" All he got was an embarrassed grunt as confirmation.  
  
"Please leave" The muffled voice came from under the pillow, humiliation and exasperation evident in his voice.  
  
"Do you really want me to leave Tommy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or do you want me to stay? It looks like you could use some help" Tommy pushed himself up, letting the pillow fling onto the floor. He stared at Techno as he stood against the ladder. The confidence was distinct in his voice, but his posture displayed the awkwardness and doubt in his mind.  
  
"If you want, that is"  
  
"Ok" his response was almost unconscious, his body reacting as his mind remained in a state of shock. Though he was pulled out of his thoughts by the way Techno's eyes lit up and his posture fixed itself as he got affirmation from the other. Tommy realised that Techno truly did want this, he wasn't just doing it as a good deed to a friend. This changed Tommy's attitude in an instant. The hesitant and mortified child instantly switched to confident and dominating, and Techno's submissive face just made it all the better.  
  
Tommy stood and made his way over to Techno, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming their lips together passionately. He grabbed a handful of Techno's long pink hair and pulled as hard as he could, making Techno yelp in pain as Tommy forcefully shoved his tongue into Techno's mouth. Techno didn't enjoy the pain. He had never been a masochist, but he kept going, just wanting to make Tommy happy.  
  
Tommy pulled Techno away from the ladder, pushing him down on the bed, then undressed both of them as fast as he could. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Techno's again, this time running his hands over Techno's torso, moving his hands down until they reached Techno's dick, stroking it violently up and down completely raw. Techno kept quiet and even though it felt awful, forcing out moans to make Tommy believe he was having fun. Tommy broke from the kiss to reach up and start biting at Techno's ears. Techno, being a piglin hybrid, had extremely sensitive ears, and couldn't stop himself from crying out in pain, tears beginning to well in his eyes threatening to spill at any moment.  
  
"God you look so good like this Tech, completely wrecked, all for me"  
  
Tommy let go of Techno and walked over to grab the lube from the chest nearby. Techno opened his eyes, expecting to see Tommy lubing his fingers to prep him, but instead, he saw Tommy lubing his dick, which was huge. Techno, realising what Tommy was planning to do, decided he would speak up, letting his mind finally prioritise himself over Tommy's pleasure.  
  
"Tommy. You need to prep me, that won't fit, please Tommy you'll destroy me"  
  
"You act like you don’t want to be destroyed"  
  
"I really don't. Tommy, please, I've never even done this before, I don't like pain Tommy please"  
  
"You act like you didn't come down here to pleasure me, like you didn't know what you were getting yourself into. You want this. You know how violent raccoon hybrids are during sex"  
  
"No Tommy please, be gentle, please I'm begging you, Tommy please" Techno was sobbing at this point, petrified for what was about to happen, petrified of Tommy, petrified that he knew nothing he could say would change Tommy's mind, petrified that he had no control.  
  
"Shut your fucking mouth whore, god you look so fucking good with those beautiful tears streaming down your face. Fucking hell Techno" Techno, realising there was no way he was getting out of this, chose to listen, hoping Tommy would be more merciful on him. Tommy had no such plans.  
  
Tommy walked over, watching in delight as Techno closed his mouth and whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Tommy leaned over Techno, lining himself up and slamming in as hard as he could. Techno screamed out in pain, only encouraging Tommy to go harder, as he pulled completely out of Techno's hole, then slammed back in, beginning a ruthless pace, loving every pained scream and cry that came from Techno's mouth.  
  
Tommy held back his climax for as long as he could, wanting Techno to endure this for as long as possible, to know who he belonged to, to know that this was all he was good for.  
  
Tommy finally released and Techno felt relieved that it was over but terrible from the feeling of Tommy filling him up. He sobbed, trying to release his pain in screams but couldn't, he had lost his voice a while ago. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk or walk for a while. He felt disgusted with himself. Knowing that he was the one who asked for that to happen. That was his fault. He made Tommy like that.  
  
Tommy pulled out, loving the view of cum and blood dripping from Techno's hole. He grabbed Techno and threw him over his shoulder, surprised at how light the 'fearless warrior' was. He climbed the ladder with the barely conscious Techno on his shoulder and took Techno to the top floor where he threw Techno onto his bed and left.  
  
Suffice to say, Techno wasn't Tommy's protector any more.


	5. Stuck - Wilbur/Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request By: @Ppgwarriorwolf
> 
> Top: Wilbur  
> Bottom: Techno
> 
> Techno falls in a hole and gets stuck. Wilbur finds him and 'helps him out'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1555
> 
> cw//dub-con (only a little at the beginning), degradation, creampie, mentioned aftercare

Techno was working on a new project on the DreamSMP. He wanted to make another vault since he knew Tommy would tell everyone about his old one. Once he finished digging out the area, he took a few steps backwards to get a better view of his work, and fell into a hole. It was to hole Tommy had made while getting resources for his hideous cobblestone tower. He got up, trying to find a way out but couldn't. He went into his inventory, looking for blocks to tower out, but found none. He had left them all in the chests in his vault. God dammit. Now he had to either take blocks from the walls or ender pearl out. Techno was tired and didn't particularly have the patience to mine blocks, so he decided to pearl out.

He aimed upwards, trying to hit just over the edge of the wall, and threw it. He watched it fly up, then saw it fly straight back down towards him. Fuck. He aimed too high. The pearl came back down towards him, but just as it was about to hit the floor, he tripped, falling forwards and hitting the pearl into the wall beside him. He teleported as it made contact with the stone. He looked around to see where he was but he didn’t recognise it. As he looked around more, he noticed that his lower half was in the wall. He moved his legs to see if they were truly stuck, wondering why he wasn't taking suffocation damage. He could move his legs. He realised that when he enderpearled into the wall, his upper torso went through the wall into a hole next to it. His legs and ass were in the original hole. Fuck. How was he going to get out of this one?

After about 20 minutes of struggling and trying to stretch his arms so they would reach the stone, he was getting tired. Right as he was about to give up, he heard footsteps. He wasn't sure if he was relieved that he was saved, or utterly mortified that someone else saw him in such a compromising position. He decided it was both. Regardless of the embarrassment of the situation, he clearly wasn't getting out of here alone, so he called for help.

"HELP"

"Is someone there?" He heard a voice call back. He knew that voice. That was Wilbur. Thank god. He could not handle Someone as insufferable as Tommy or Dream right now.

"Down here" He heard an enderpearl landing, then heard Wilbur again, this time much closer

"Techno?"

"Yes?" Wilbur burst out laughing. "It's not fucking funny you nerd"

"I disagree"

"Fuck you"

"Do you want my help or not?" Techno grunted in response, knowing anything he says will just make Wilbur leave.

"So how exactly did you manage this?"

"Missed my enderpearl"

"Ah. Want some help?"

"No. I yelled out for help so you would leave me to wallow in my failure. Of course I want fucking help."

"You know you should stop being so rude to me. You are completely under my control right now. I wouldn't recommend pissing me off." Wilbur realised as he said it, how sexual that sounded. He couldn't stop his dick from hardening slightly at the amount of control he had over the almighty Technoblade. "I could do anything to you right now"

"Will you stop having a power trip for two seconds and let me out?"

"Nah. I'm good thanks. I think I might actually explore this power trip a little more."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Techno's question was answered as Wilburs hands began slowly rubbing over his ass. "Wilbur?"

"Techno. You have a nice ass you know" Techno yelped as one of the hands left his ass, only to come back down and slap it  _ hard _ . "You have no idea how much I want to ruin it."

"Wait Wilbur can we-" Techno was cut off as Wilbur's fingers slipped just under his waistband, pulling his pants and boxers off in one swift motion. Wilbur's hands returned to their previous place on Techno's ass.

"Are you okay with this? I can stop if you want." Techno opened his mouth to tell Wilbur to stop, but just before any sound left his mouth, he hesitated.

"K-keep going"

"Do you want me to be more gentle?"

"…no" Wilbur scoffed at his response.

"Safeword is potato. Got it?"

"Got it"

"Such a fucking whore, huh? Wanting me to destroy you while you're stuck in a wall. I bet you did this on purpose. Bet you wanted me to find you like this and fuck. Bet you planned this whole thing out just to get my attention. Fucking slut"

"That's not tr-" Techno was once again cut off, this time by Wilburs hand slapping his ass, much harder than before. This time Techno's yelp was replaced with a soft moan.

"Don't fucking talk unless I say you can. Got it? And you call me sir."

"Y-yes s-sir"

"Good boy." Wilbur's hands left Techno's ass, Techno suppressing a whine at the loss of contact. Techno then heard the sound of Wilbur sucking on his fingers, getting them wet to prep him. Techno got even harder at the sound of lips smacking roughly against fingers and violent slurping. He could hear how sloppily Wilbur was, trying to go as fast as he could while still making sure Techno was comfortable.

Techno felt a finger slip inside him and he squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. Wilbur noticed and rubbed calming circles on his back to help him calm down. It was an unspoken act of kindness in a room of dark sexual tension. Techno appreciated it.

"Jesus, you're so fucking tight. How long since you've done this?" Techno was hesitant to answer, he didn't want Wilbur to stop, but he knew he should tell the truth.

"Never."

"Wait you've never done this before?"

"No… sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. It just surprised me, that's all. Do you want to stop? I don't want you to do something you regret. Especially if it's your first time."

"No. Please don't stop." Wilbur chuckled darkly at the desperate response.

"Such a desperate little whore. Basically begging me to ruin you. You're so fucking hot." Wilbur began thrusting his finger, starting off slow, he wanted to go rough, but that would come later. He wanted to make sure Techno was properly stretched. He didn't want Techno's first time to feel bad. He only wanted good pain to be present.

After a few minutes of thrusting, Wilbur eased in a second finger, shallowly thrusting then getting progressively quicker and deeper. When he began to hear soft moans coming from Techno, he added a third finger, giving Techno a few seconds before he began thrusting. He was less merciful this time. His thrusting started hard and fast. Wilbur moved his fingers around until he located Techno's prostate. He knew he found it when he heard a loud moan coming from the other side of the wall.

"God your noises are so hot baby. I love knowing I'm the first and only one who's ever gonna see you like this. You're mine. No one else's. Right?"

"Yes, s-sir. O-only y-yours."

"Good" Wilbur accentuated his word by removing his fingers, deeming Techno stretched enough. Techno whined loudly at the loss. "Shh… baby don’t worry. It's only for a second." He spat on his hand, getting his dick as wet as he could before shoving it into Techno, immediately pushing himself to the hilt. Not giving Techno any time to react, he began thrusting fast, finding Techno's prostate almost instantly.

Techno was in heaven. The stretch felt amazing and knowing Wilbur was behind him made everything so much better. The occasional slaps to his ass made his untouched dick leak precum onto the floor. He had never felt so good in his life. He was so glad Wilbur was his first. He never wanted anyone else inside him.

The constant abuse to his prostate as well as Wilbur's occasional slaps and degrading comments brought Techno to the edge quickly.

"'M c-cl-clos-se" Wilburs hand went down to stroke Techno's cock as he whispered through the wall

"Cum for me, beautiful" With that, Techno came. He had never felt such a strong pleasurable sensation before in his life. Techno tightening around him, along with the incredible noises that left Techno's mouth as he climaxed, pushed Wilbur over the edge, pushing deep into Techno's hole as he came. Techno loved the feeling of being filled. He loved the thought that he would still have the feeling of Wilbur in him, long after he pulled out.

Wilbur slowly pulled his softening dick out of Techno, being extra careful not to stimulate him in the process. Wilbur loved the sight of his cum dripping from Techno's hole. Wilbur pulled out his pick and broke the stone Techno was stuck in, lifting Techno from where he lays and carrying him bridal style as he enderpearled out, taking Techno back to his house to clean up. Techno didn’t mind being carried and cared for, as long as it was Wilbur with him. He was glad Wilbur was the one who found him. He was glad it ended how it did.


	6. Happy Valentines Day - Ranboo/Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request By: @Sshouldbesleeping
> 
> Top/Sub: Ranboo  
> Bottom/Dom: Tubbo
> 
> Context: Michael is the baby piglin Ranboo and Tubbo saved from the nether. During the stream Tubbo asked Ranboo to be his valentine. This chapter is based on that. 
> 
> Tubbo decides to tank Ranboo for being a great valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1371
> 
> cw//no prep, bondage, size difference, praise kink, mention of blood, aftercare

They had finally done it. Michael was saved from the nether and Ranboo and Tubbo were ecstatic. Tubbo had asked Ranboo to be his valentine as a joke to the stream during the expedition, though both secretly wished it was real. Tubbo knew, if Ranboo did like him back, he would be too anxious to ever make a move, so he decided to show Ranboo that he liked the latter as more than a friend.

They were sitting together in Ranboo's room, chatting about the rescue mission and enjoying each other company.

"We did so good Tubbo. I'm so happy."

"We really did do good. You were a great valentine. Thank you."

"You were a wonderful valentine as well. Thank you for subduing my loneliness for the day." Tubbo and Ranboo laughed in unison at the statement. Tubbo loved Ranboo's laugh. It was intoxicating

"How would you like a little valentines day gift?"

"What?"

"I want to give you a gift for being a great valentine"

"Tubbo you don't have to do that."

"I know, I want to"

"Ok then, what do you want to give me?" Rather than responding to the question, Tubbo stood from where he was sitting on the floor and slowly walked over to Ranboo who was sitting on the bed. Tubbo kneeled down in front of Ranboo and looked up at him with the most innocent eyes he could muster. "What are you doing Tubbo?" Tubbo once again withheld from responding, instead choosing to reach up to Ranboo's belt and undo it. Ranboo stared at Tubbo in shock.

"Is this okay Ranboo?" Ranboo, not currently having the ability to speak due to shock, slowly nodded his head. Tubbo took off Ranboo's belt and began working on the fly of his jeans. He went slowly, giving Ranboo every chance possible to back out. He didn’t want the older the be uncomfortable. Once Tubbo finished unzipping the fly, he reached up and placed his hands around Ranboo's waistband, pulling the pants down with a bit of help from Ranboo, who had since come out of his shock.

Tubbo began palming Ranboo through his boxers, tearing moans from his throat. Just as Tubbo felt Ranboo getting close, he pulled away, drawing a whine from Ranboo in the process.

"Don’t worry baby, I'm gonna make you feel good soon." Tubbo's hands moved towards his own clothing, removing his shirt first, then his pants and boxers simultaneously. He pulled some lube out of his pocket before throwing the pants on the ground. Ranboo, letting the anticipation get the better of his actions, reached down to palm himself through his boxers, as Tubbo had been doing moments before. Right as his hand was about to connect with the fabric, he felt a hard slap on his wrist pushing it away.

"You will get off on me, and me alone. Since you clearly can't be trusted with your hands, I'm gonna tie you up. Safeword is red." Tubbo pulled out a rope from a nearby chest and grabbed both Ranboo's wrists and pulling them behind his back. Tubbo began to expertly tie his hands together in a tight knot, holding eye contact with Ranboo throughout.

The perfect knot and the speed at which it was tied made Ranboo wonder if Tubbo had done this before. He was glad Tubbo knew what he was doing, because he didn’t. It took a lot of pressure away from the situation.

Ranboo felt precum leaking from his dick as the rope began to chafe his wrists, the friction waking something in he that he didn't know existed.

When Tubbo finished tying the rope, he pulled away and reached his hands down to Ranboo's boxers, easily sliding them off even though Ranboo was still sitting. Tubbo's eyes widened at the size of his cock, it was the biggest thing Tubbo had ever seen, being at least 9 inches and so thick he wondered if his hand would be able to fully wrap around it or not.

Tubbo grabbed the lube from where it had been left on the bed, and opened the cap, pouring some directly onto Ranboo's dick. Ranboo shivered at the temperature but immediately calmed down as he felt Tubbo's hand wrap around it, spreading the lube along his length fast enough to stimulate him, but not fast enough for Ranboo to get close. Ranboo once again found himself wondering how Tubbo was so good at this, though he was pulled out of his thoughts when Tubbo's hand left, and Ranboo was pushed down onto the bed, Tubbo lining his entrance up with Ranboo's cock.

"Wait, Tubbo, you're not prepped"

"I know"

"Tubbo, stop, I'll tear you"

"I wouldn't mind"

"Tubbs I don't want to hurt you"

"Rannie I'm fine. I like the pain."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. I promise." Ranboo hesitantly nodded, and Tubbo immediately sunk down, suck the tip of Ranboo's dick into his warmth. Tubbo moaned out in pain, and Ranboo was about to help him off, but Tubbo kept going. Ranboo groaned at the tightness, loving the feeling of Tubbo encapsulating him in his heat, but his mind still worrying about Tubbo, hoping he was okay.

Once Tubbo was halfway down, he paused, taking a moment to catch his breath.

"F-fuck ,s-s-so b-bi-big-g"

"Tubbo we can stop if it's too much. I don't mind, really. I just want you to be comfortable." Tubbo, not trusting himself to talk, responded to Ranboo by releasing the pressure in his legs and dropping down the rest of the way. Tubbo moaned. The pain felt so incredible. He leaned down, pulling Ranboo into a kiss as the pleasure began to override the pain.

"Holy shit Ran, feel so amazing. Hurts so good." Tubbo couldn't bring his voice to more than a whisper, Ranboo didn't mind. He loved the feeling of Tubbo's breath against his lips.

After a few minutes, Ranboo felt Tubbo began to lift himself up and sink back down, starting shallow and slow, but building speed and depth exponentially quickly. After about ten thrusts, Tubbo was almost pulling out and dropping back down as quickly as he could manage.

"Fuck Rannie, so good, feel so good inside me, fill me up so well, like you were made for me. So amazing, so beautiful beneath me. I love you so much."

"Love you too Tubbs. Love you more than anything else on the planet." Tubbo moaned at Ranboo's words, reaching down to untie his hands. Ranboo understood the hint and he reached up to grab Tubbo's waist, stabilising him as he bounced up and down, both boys nearing their climax.

Tubbo moaned the loudest he had all night, cumming all over Ranboo's chest and stomach as Ranboo's dick collided with his prostate _hard._ Ranboo moaned as Tubbo's hole gripped even tighter around him, causing Ranboo to cum into Tubbo. Tubbo kept bouncing to milk all the cum from Ranboo's dick, as well as helping both of them down from their highs.

"Holy shit Tubbo. How're you so fucking good at that." Tubbo giggled tiredly in response, laying down on Ranboo's chest and wrapping his hands around Ranboo's neck in a gentle hug. "Tubbs, we have to clean up." All he got was a soft grunt in response. Ranboo rolled over so he was on top of Tubbo, pulling out and lifting himself from the bed. He took a moment to take in the sight of Tubbo staring up at him, covered in cum with cum and blood seeping out of his abused hole.

After taking a mental picture of the sight, Ranboo reached down and slipped his arms under Tubbo, lifting him up bridal style as he walked to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom Ranboo sat in the tub, placing Tubbo on his lap and running the water. They lay there in silence, enjoying each others company as Ranboo cleaned them both off.

"Ranboo?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Ranboo grabbed Tubbo's chin, pulling it around as he lay a chaste kiss on Tubbo's lips.

"I would love to Tubbo." Tubbo leaned up to kiss him again.

"Happy valentines day"

"Happy valentines day"


	7. Tease - Techno/Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @whatamidoingwithmylife
> 
> Top: Techno  
> Bottom: Ranboo
> 
> Ranboo teases Techno and gets punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2072
> 
> cw//degradation, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, cumming dry, fluff

Phil, Tommy and Wilbur had decided to meet up in real life with Techno and Ranboo when Phil had said he was going with Kristen to America to see Kristen family. They were going for a month, and Phil had invited them to come along, saying it would be a great chance to explore the country and meet up with other youtubers, as well as making some fun real life content for their viewers. They all thought it was a great opportunity, seeing as Tommy and Tubbo's parents trusted Wilbur and Phil enough that they were willing to let them go, provided both the adults would be there.

Once they arrived in San Francisco, Techno and Ranboo were waiting at the airport for them (turns out Ranboo lived in San Francisco as well). They were quite easy to spot as you would have top be blind to miss a 6'6 man wearing a crown, sunglasses, black and white mask and a suit. Also when they arrived Ranboo threw a Ranboo plushie at them, hitting Tommy square in the face.

"Oi, what the hell, big man?"

"Sorry. You're just such an easy target, Tommy."

"Fuck you, memory boy"

"Fuck you, child"

"YOU ARE A MINOR TOO"

"And yet you're the only one bullied about it, you fucking child"

"I AM NOT A CHILD. YOU ARE STUPID AND DUMB AND KNOW NOTHING." Everyone burst out laughing at that, Wilbur putting his hand over Tommy's mouth to get him to quieten down. Tommy simply gave up with an angry huff, knowing there was no way he would be able to overpower Wilbur and it would just end in him humiliating himself more than he already had.

-

They had all decided to go to Techno's house, as Ranboo's parents still lived with him. They were sitting in Techno's living room discussing plans for future streams and videos together. At least that’s what Ranboo thought they were talking about. He had stopped listening a while ago. He kept tuning out and thinking about random things. Somehow his mind had wandered from streaming with everyone, to streaming with Techno, to just Techno in general. He liked Techno. Okay.

Ranboo had never been one to hide his feelings, always living by the phrase 'now or never'. He hated hiding how he felt, he would rather be rejected than keep his feelings in. The only problem was that, though he was okay with being rejected, he would rather it be in private, no in front of all his new friends. He decided the best way to convey his feelings would be to test the waters a bit. Give Techno subtle touches and hints here and there to see how he reacted. If he felt the same way for Ranboo, he would make his own move on Ranboo, and if he didn’t like Ranboo romantically, he would simply see it as platonic. What could go wrong?

Ranboo was already sitting next to Techno on the couch as he focused back into the conversation they were having. They had shifted the topic from video ideas to playing Mario kart, which Ranboo was somehow participating in, and beating Tommy (When did he pick up a controller?). He tuned back in just in time to take third place as he crossed the finish line. He faked a victorious reaction, slightly jumping off the couch just enough so that he could sit down closer to Techno when he landed. He pumped his hand in the air and as he pulled it back down, placed it on Techno's thigh, not moving it, but not taking it away. He realised he couldn't play with one hand so he chose to leave the game. Though he had to find a reasonable excuse to tell them. He was pretty sure 'I don't want to take my hand off Techno's thigh' wouldn't be an appropriate thing to say.

"My hands are getting kinda sore, so I'm gonna quit while I'm ahead, I'll just watch you guys play for a bit." His excuse was flimsy, questionable at best, but everyone seemed to buy it. He left the game, placing his controller down and lifting his feet up onto the couch and curling up against Techno just enough that Techno could feel it, but the others wouldn't notice unless they were looking for it.

As the games went on, Ranboo moved his hand up Techno's thigh, getting closer and closer to his dick, but being careful not to touch it. Techno got up, saying something about getting more chips. As he stood, Ranboo let his hand trail around Techno's waist, brushing over his ass as he stood. Techno didn’t react, simply acting as if it never happened and walking off to get more chips.

After multiple touches and hints, Ranboo was starting to lose hope. Techno hadn't reacted to anything Ranboo had done. They were going to leave for the day in a few minutes and Ranboo had accepted the fact That Techno didn't like him back. He was okay with that. A little disappointed, but still okay with it. He still wanted to share his feelings with Techno, just in case Techno was daft enough not to realise, but that would have to do for now.

Everyone had gotten up, grabbed all their belongings and were getting up to leave, saying goodbye at the door and double checking their rides home. Phil, Wilbur , Tommy and Tubbo were taking an Uber back to their hotel, as they were yet to set up their rental cars, and Ranboo was walking back to his place, as he didn’t live far enough for it to be worth the drive. Just as the Uber had arrived and all the brits had gotten in, Ranboo waved and began walking, but he was stopped by a hand tightly wrapping around his waist. He turned around only to see Techno staring at him with a dark look in his eyes.

"Where're you going?"

"Home?"

"You really think you're going home after the stunt you just pulled?"

"I-uh I wh-uhm I"

"Oh now you get all shy, You're gonna tell me right now what the hell you just did."

"…" Ranboo was lost for words. He thought Techno was mad at him. He thought he fucked up. He was so scared. He didn't want to lose Techno after just meeting him. They were already so close.

"Fine. You don't want to tell me? Then I guess I'll have to punish you until you're willing to explain." Ranboo suddenly understood what was going on. All his fears ran out the window and were replaced by new fears. Good fears. Fears of things he hoped would come true. "Do you want that Ranboo? Want me to punish you?" Ranboo nodded. "Words Ranboo. I need words"

"Yes. Yes god please. Punish me Techno."

"Much better." Suddenly the hand on his wrist yanked him inside. The violence of that action made Ranboo feel incredible. "You know the traffic light system?"

"Red to stop, yellow for slow down, green for go"

"At least you know that, you worthless slut." Ranboo was pushed up against the door hard enough that it was forced shut from the pressure with which he was pressed against it. Techno grabbed his wrists and pulled them over his head, Techno holding them up with one hand, using the other to grip Ranboo's hair and harshly pull it forward, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss.

Techno swiped his tongue over Ranboo's bottom lip, asking for permission. Ranboo, feeling particularly bratty, denied, making Techno lift his knee and grind it into Ranboo's crotch, forcing out a gasp, immediately pressing his tongue into the youngers mouth. Ranboo didn't even try to fight for dominance, wanting to become fully subservient to Techno, to become his own personal fucktoy, his own personal slut.

Lost in his train of thought, he barely registered Techno stripping Ranboo of his pants and shirt, then Techno's own shirt and pants, leaving them both in their boxers, only breaking the passionate kiss to pull items of clothing from between the two. Ranboo was only pulled out of his mind when he felt Techno's free hand sliding into his boxers. Techno's hand wrapped around his painfully hard member, rubbing precum over his length and stroking his hand back and forth. Just as Ranboo was getting close, Techno pulled away. Ranboo whined at the loss, Techno immediately interrupting him.

"Did you forget this was a punishment? You're not cumming until I say so." Ranboo loved the dominating undertone to Techno's voice, only adding to how much he was loving the situation he was in. The prospect of being controlled by Techno was terrifying, in the best way possible. He loved how submissive Techno made him with just a few touches.

Ranboo felt hands behind his thighs as he was lifted by Techno and thrown down onto the couch. Techno placed himself on top of Ranboo, removing his and Ranboo's boxers and grabbing lube from the side table. Lubing up his fingers, he pressed one into Ranboo, thrusting quickly, not giving any time to adjust as he added two more fingers. Ranboo whimpered and mewled, loving the burn the stretch gave.

Once Techno deemed Ranboo stretched enough, he removed him fingers, lubing his dick and lining up with Ranboo's hole.

"Colour?"

"Green green green green green. Fuck Techno please." Techno pushed in, pressing himself to the hilt and immediately beginning to thrust harshly.

"Fucking slut, begging for my cock. Like you were made to be filled by me. Weren't you?"

"Yes. Made for you. All for you Techno. Made for you. All yours. No one else's. FUCK. TECHNO!" Ranboo screamed as Techno slammed repeatedly into his prostate. Without warning, Ranboo came, feeling white fluid cover his stomach. Techno didn’t stop.

"I thought I told you not to cum. Do you like disobeying me? Making me have to punish you more? I think you do huh? Love being punished. Don't you? You know what? You wanna cum so bad, then I'm going to make you cum until you're cumming dry. How's that sound huh?" The overstimulation was growing to be almost too much for Ranboo. The pleasure merging with pain into a myriad of confusion.

"W-wai-ait, T-tech slow d-down."

"If you want me to stop just say the safeword"

"…" Ranboo didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't know what he was feeling, but, for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, he didn't want it to stop

"That's what I thought, fucking whore. Begging me to stop when all you really want is for my to ruin your cute little hole, huh?"

"F-fuck, T-Tech-Techie, I-I'm c-clo-o-ose"

"You can cum, but I'm not going to stop." Ranboo came for the second time with a scream of pleasure, this time welcoming the odd sensation that was overstimulation. He loved how Techno knew exactly what he wanted, loved how Techno knew his body like they had been doing this for years prior, even though it was their first time together. He loved Techno.

Techno was starting to get close, his thrusts were becoming sloppy and he was starting to shake from the pleasure, the perfect view of a fucked out Ranboo, covered in his own cum below him certainly wasn't helping the situation. Finally, with a deep thrust, Techno came inside Ranboo, the latter cumming dry at the feeling of being filled. Both men lay still for a moment, basking in the afterglow of the moment.

"Fuck Ranboo. I didn't go too hard, did I?"

"No. no, that was perfect. God I love you so much." Ranboo's eyes widened as soon as he said that, worried that he had pushed Techno too far. He knew the man wasn't great with feelings, and he really didn't want him to be uncomfortable or to push himself too far. Thankfully, Ranboo's worries subsided as Techno sunk himself down onto Ranboo's chest, replying in a soft whisper.

"I love you too."

After a few minutes of lying together in silence, Techno forced himself to get up, gently pulling out in the process. He walked towards the bathroom and when the retreating footsteps halted, Ranboo heard water flowing and Techno re-entered the room, lifting Ranboo into his arms and whispering praise into his ear as he carried to younger to the slowly filling tub. Ranboo was happy. Techno was too.


	8. My Perfect, Little, Gilt - Techno/Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: @TheGhostiestHatRack
> 
> Top: Techno (piglin hybrid)  
> Bottom: Ranboo
> 
> AU: Not specified
> 
> Techno goes into rut early and his boyfriend offers to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, had a total motivation block for the last week but I'm back <3 Hope you enjoy! I love improving so and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! Hate will be deleted.
> 
> Word Count: 2133
> 
> cw//breeding kink, first time, rut, fluffy smut

**IMPORTANT TO CONTEXT:** A gilt is a female pig that has not been bred or had babies.

Techno woke up boiling. Sweat dripping from his forehead, blankets thrown to the side, laying in an awkward position that implied he spent his sleep tossing and turning. His first thought was that he was sick, then he rolled over and felt his erection press against the mattress. He was in rut. Fuck. It wasn't supposed to come for another week. Fuck fuck fuck. Normally he would leave the house for his rut, seeing as he didn't know if he had enough self-control to hold himself back and his boyfriend, Ranboo, had told Techno that he was a virgin and wasn't ready to have sex yet. Techno, of course, respected this, hence why he left the house for his ruts, but this one came early. The simple solution would be to leave, but his hideout was a 2-hour walk from here, and when a piglin is in rut they lose much faster if they withhold from sex, meaning Techno would pass out from exhaustion before he was able to reach the hideout. He was so fucked.

-

Ranboo was woken up at the crack of dawn from the sunlight streaming in through the window. He rolled over to embrace Techno, but he was gone. Techno always woke up earlier than Ranboo, but he always stayed in bed and waited for Ranboo to wake so they could spend the morning together. There was the rare occasion when Techno would have extra early training or a meeting to attend, Ranboo assumed that was the case. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly disappointed to wake alone, but he would survive.

As he got up and walked to the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of coffee, he heard grunts coming from the living room. His first thought was that someone had broken into the house, so he did as Techno had taught him, grabbed the sword hanging on the wall, and silently approached the door. Once he reached it, he slowly reached his hand towards the doorknob and flung it open, prepared to swing at any sign of movement. The sight he was met with, however, was definitely not what he expected. Instead of seeing a stranger wearing a ski mask rummaging through their chests, he saw his boyfriend, laying across the couch, covered in sweat. The grunts he heard were not those of exertion, but those of pain.

Ranboo ran to Techno, kneeling beside him, and placed a hand on his cheek, gently rolling his face to look at Ranboo.

"Techno? Oh my god, what the hell happened?" Techno, not hearing Ranboo enter the room, got shocked by the hand on his face, eyes widening as they met with Ranboo's.

"Ranboo you need to leave. Please just trust me" Techno's words petrified Ranboo, his mind racing with the worst possible scenarios, each word spoken making those scenarios feel closer to a reality. Did someone do this to Techno? He was telling Ranboo to leave, was he still in danger? Each second that passed made Ranboo want the answer to those questions even less, worried he knew what his answer would be. He forced thoughts of his own safety out of his mind, only letting himself care about the man in front of him.

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Ranboo please, I'll be fine, I just don't want to hurt you" His words were strained as if he was holding himself back. His words instantly pulled Ranboo away from any situation his mind had created.

"What do you mean? I trust you, I know you would never hurt me. Techno, please tell me what's wrong" He saw Techno hesitate, almost deciding whether he wanted to tell Ranboo. This confused Ranboo. Didn't they tell each other everything? Techno looked as if he decided, seeming to feel obliged to tell Ranboo, rather than wanting to. His words were hushed, so much so that Ranboo had to strain his ears to make out what was said.

"I-I'm in rut." Ranboo was relieved. This was something that could be fixed, something that would go away with time. Something Ranboo could help him with. He had been thinking about taking their relationship further for a bit now. He had decided he was ready, and Techno was the one he wanted to do it with. He was going to bring it up soon anyway, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

"I could help you" Techno stared at Ranboo for a few seconds before responding.

"No. No way. Absolutely not. This is not how your first time is going to go."

"But what if I want it to be? I've been thinking about this for a while. I promise this is not a spur of the moment decision. Really, I want this."

"Are you sure? I really don’t want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to. I want you to be 100% sure before anything happens"

"I'm sure. Really." Techno sat up on the couch, gently placing a hand around Ranboo's waist and pulling him down to straddle the older as their lips connected in a heated kiss. Techno pulled away, Ranboo attempting to follow his lips as they parted.

"Are you 100% sure? I might not be able to hold back after we start."

"100%. I'm ready. Promise." With that final confirmation, Techno pulled Ranboo back into a passionate kiss, using the time to lift Ranboo and carry him to their shared bedroom, keeping the kiss connected the entire time.

Techno turned to use his back to push their bedroom door open, then walked towards the bed as he laid Ranboo down on the bed as gently as he could. His hands lowered and explored Ranboo's chest, lowering his hands to reach under his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull Ranboo's shirt off, followed by his own. Shirts were discarded, strewn across the room, left to be ignored as the two were tunnel-visioned on each other, lips smashing together again in desperation as if they were to be taken from each other if they were apart too long.

Ranboo felt Techno's hands feeling all over his body, creating an overwhelming mix with Techno's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. He felt warm hands reaching down his pants and palming him through his boxers, causing him to moan into the kiss. Ranboo has pleasured himself before, but it felt so much better with someone else.

Techno stopped palming Ranboo and reached up to his waistline, looking up to Ranboo in a silent request for permission, Ranboo enthusiastically nodding in response. Techno pulled Ranboo's pants and boxers off in one swift movement, letting his minds touch-starved desperation take control of his actions. He pulled away for a few seconds to remove the rest of his own clothing, slightly struggling due to the sporadic nature of the action.

Ranboo watched with intensity as Techno removed his own clothing, mouth nearly watering at the sight of his dick. He had never done this before, yet he was so excited to have that inside him. He loved how small and submissive he felt as Techno leaned back down and towered over him, face close enough that they were directly exchanging air with one another, not that either of them minded.

Ranboo looked down and noticed Techno lifting his hand and placing three fingers in front of his mouth.

"Get these nice and wet for me baby"

Ranboo was confused, but complied, loving the dominating undertone present in his voice. He tried to cover the fingers in as much saliva as possible, still unsure why he needed to do so, but basking in the lustful gaze Techno was giving him. Techno removed the fingers from his mouth and lowered them to Ranboo's entrance, seeing him slightly tense as he began to tease the rim.

"Are you sure about this? We can stop if you want"

"No. I'm fine, just nervous."

"I'll be gentle, promise. I love you too much to hurt you, baby." Ranboo couldn't help but smile at the endearing name Techno gave him. He loved how sweet Techno was when he was around people Ranboo. He felt special knowing he was the only one who would ever hear the almighty blood god speaking in such a gentle tone.

Ranboo was pulled out of his thoughts as Techno slipped a finger past his rim, slowly working his way deeper. Ranboo assumed Techno noticed the face of discomfort he made as Techno leaned down to pull Ranboo into a distracting kiss. Like magic, it worked, and Ranboo barely noticed when the finger began pumping in and out of him, too caught up in the passion and desire in the kiss, feeling as time had stopped and Techno and him were the only two people in the world.

He was only pulled from euphoria as a second finger entered him, turning the uncomfortable feeling into a pleasurable burn.

Not trusting his ability to talk, he released a soft moan into the kiss, letting Techno know he was enjoying himself. Techno clearly got the message as he began to get faster, thrusts becoming more rhythmic and explorative. It felt as if he was trying to find something, Ranboo wasn't sure what, until his fingers pressed up against one specific spot inside him, causing an incredible feeling to pulse through his body, letting out a sluttish moan in response. Techno chuckled lightly at his reaction, loving how sensitive Ranboo was and how much he reacted to the smallest of touches.

Ranboo felt a third finger enter him, this time only feeling good, in comparison to the other two fingers' entry. Techno began scissoring him with the three fingers, stretching him as much as he could, so as not to hurt the boy. He even considered adding a fourth finger, but ultimately decided that would be slight overkill.

Ranboo let out a shameless whine as the fingers slid out, leaving him feeling empty and wanting. The feeling subsided, however, when he felt something much longer and thicker enter him. Techno's cock felt huge, and he loved the feeling of his lover rearranging his insides, making him the perfect mould to fill whenever Techno desired.

"Fuck, Ranboo. You feel so tight, so amazing. Shit. Look so hot under me, the perfect little slut" Ranboo could only moan in reply to the compliment, the feeling of Techno filling him so well and the words being thrown at him making him fall in love with the euphoric feeling. He felt Techno's stomach pressing against his ass, indicating that he was fully sheathed in the other. Ranboo barely had a second to react before Techno spoke up in a soft tone once more.

"Tell me when to move, darling."

"God, please Techno, move, please I need it. Ruin me, Techno" With those last words, Techno pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back in as hard as he could, setting a brutal and ruthless pace. Ranboo loved it. It was perfect. Everything Techno did was perfect. Techno was perfect.

"God Ranboo, feel so fucking good around me, my beautiful little gilt, my perfect, untouched, little gilt, just waiting for me to breed you. Gonna fill you with my piglets. How's that sound, huh?"

"G-god, ple-e-ease. Wanna carry your piglets, want tiny you's growing inside me. Please, Techie, please fill me up, want you so bad. S-so c-close"

"Me too baby, me too. God, I love you so much, my perfect little gilt." With that, Ranboo came all over the both of them, the intense orgasmic feeling rushing through his brain in a perfect post-high. The sight alone made Techno cum, pushing deep inside the younger and squirting cum so far up his ass Ranboo could have sworn it reached his stomach.

Techno pulled both of them down from their high with shallow thrusts, then pulled out, watching his cum seep from his boyfriend's ass.

"How was that for a first time, huh?"

"So fucking good, holy shit. We are so doing that again soon." Techno chuckled at the other's eagerness, laying down next to him and turning his head to press a gentle kiss to the other's cheek.

Techno got and went to the bathroom, coming back with a warm washcloth to clean the younger, and saw him laying on the bed, fast asleep. He thought about how he was so lucky to have found someone so perfect as he cleaned his fucked out boyfriend, being careful not to wake him up.

Once he finished cleaning the two and getting them dressed in some comfortable clothing, he lay down next to the sleeping boy and whispered to him as he cuddled the boy into his chest.

"My perfect, little gilt"


	9. Impatient - Wilbur/Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By: @SponseredByLays
> 
> Top: Wilbur  
> Bottom: Tommy
> 
> AU: IRL
> 
> Tommy and Wilbur go shopping, but Tommy gets bored and whiney, so Wilbur punishes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2550
> 
> cw//hair pulling, choking, nipple play, semi-public sex, spanking, degradation, face-fucking

Wilbur and Tommy were walking around the mall together. They were shopping for decorations for their house. They had just moved in together, and while they set up all the basic furniture before moving in, it was quite drab with the absence of colours and decor to make it feel more like a home than simply a house. They both had taken a day off streaming and editing, tweeting out separately that they had things to attend to, trying to make their overlapping absence as coincidental as possible. They really didn't want the hate they knew would come with their relationship, even though in Britain the legal age of consent is 16, so there was nothing legally wrong with it. Tommy was currently 17, and they were planning to go public when he turned 18 in a couple of months. Their friends and family all knew, and were super supportive, as they knew how much the two genuinely loved each other. Of course, Tommy's parents were sceptical at first, as any good parent would be if their 17-year-old was dating a 25-year-old, but once they met Wil, they knew he only wanted to best for their son.

They were currently walking through a random store that Wilbur liked the look of, and Tommy was getting bored. He didn't like shopping. He found it boring. Especially when they were buying stuff to decorate with - that was Wilbur's forte, not his. For most people, this wouldn't be a problem, they could just stand in a corner and play on their phone. However, when Tommy got bored, he got  _ super  _ horny. All he wanted to do right now was have Wilbur pick him up, carry him home and fuck him into the mattress. Each second that went on, his unfilled desire grew stronger. It also wasn't exactly helping that Wilbur was being so irresistibly hot right now. The way he slowly walked past the shelves, occasionally picking up a random item and inspecting it with pure, unadulterated concentration. Plus, those glasses looked fucking hot. There was no way he was going to survive another few hours of this.

Wilbur felt a tug on his sleeve. As he turned to see who it was, he was met with his boyfriends adorable, innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, love?"

"Wilby, I wanna go home and fuck" Wilbur chuckled at the youngers bluntness, though it was nothing new.

"Wait a bit, Tommy. We have to finish shopping, otherwise, we're gonna have to come back here tomorrow. Have some patience, Tommy."

"But  _ Wilbyyyyyyy _ ! I wanna fuck noooow. You're too hot to resist." Tommy's attempt at flirting with the man had no effect on him, if anything, it just annoyed him (in a good way - he loved to make the blonde wait, he was so cute when he was impatient).

"No. You can wait a couple hours. Now go find something to buy, this is your house too, you know?"

"Ugh. Fine… bitch" He muttered the last part under his breath, purposefully just loud enough that Wilbur would hear. He smirked at that, he loved making the boy frustrated.

-

About 30 minutes later, they were still in the same tiny store, and Tommy was getting  _ really  _ restless. He had been nagging Wilbur and trying to flirt with him (and failing) at least once a minute for the last half hour, and nothing was working. How was Wilbur so fucking good at keeping his cool? Whatever, what mattered was, Tommy had enough. He needed to do something to finally get Wilbur's attention. While Wilbur was looking at a candle that had caught his interest, Tommy walked over to another person in the aisle who had winked at him earlier. As he walked over, he prepared the most seductive voice he could muster.

"Hey there"

"Well hello there, I'm Eric, and you are?"

Tommy, still having at least one working brain cell, decided to give the man a fake name.

"Oliver. Pleasure to meet you, Eric. Y'know, I actually have a bit of a  _ problem  _ right now, and I think you would be a great fit to help me out." The man took a few steps forward, slowly pressing Tommy against the shelves behind him. The man placed his hand beside Tommy's head, leaning close to him and breathing in his ear. Tommy hated the feeling of the man so close to him but was able to distract himself with the thought of what Wilbur would do afterwards.

Right as the man leaned in to kiss him, the weight was suddenly lifted from around him, and he opened his eyes to see Wilbur standing over the man, who was laying on the floor with a shocked look on his face.

"Don't you  _ dare  _ ever come near my boyfriend again." Wilbur hissed at the man below him.

The second Wilbur stopped talking, Tommy felt a hand grabbing his shirt collar and dragged him out of the store. Tommy, if he was smart enough to know what was good for him, would just shut up and not make Wilbur angrier than he already was. Tommy, however, didn't care in the slightest.

"What's wrong Wilby? Is everything okay?" Trying to sound as innocent as possible, like he didn't just almost make out with a random guy right in front of his boyfriend. Wilbur ignored him. The only sign that Wilbur even heard Tommy, was the slight rise in the pace at which Wilbur dragged the two.

Wilbur dragged them into the bathroom, giving no acknowledgement to anything Tommy said. He pulled the two into the handicapped stall, pressing him against the wall, not giving him any time to react. Tommy's face was pressed up against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall, loving the feeling of Wilbur roughly undressing him, basking in the power imbalance present from Tommy being naked and Wilbur being fully clothed. Tommy flinched as he felt a hand come down and collide with his ass. Wilbur ignored the boys' reaction, opting to bark out commands, keeping his ruthless demeanour intact.

"Count" Wilbur hissed at the blonde. Tommy decided to oblige, thinking he had done plenty enough bratting for one day.

"One"

_ Slap _

"Two"

_ Slap _

"Three"

Once he reached twenty, Tommy was wrecked, ass red, tears spilling from his eyes, stuttering as he counted out loud for his lover, shaking from the pain and loving every second. Wilbur was so fucking good at this.

Wilbur grabbed Tommy's shoulder and spun him around, grabbing his chin and pulling it up to force eye contact between the two.

"Such a dirty fucking whore, so needy that you can't even wait a couple hours for me to fuck you, so desperate that you have to flirt with some random guy just to get my attention. Fucking slut. Look at you, so fucking hard just from me slapping you. Love when I insult you, call you a whore. Don't you?"

"Y-y-es, Wilby. L-love whe-n y-ou t-tel-ll me off. I-I'm a sl-lu-t, j-jus-st f-for you W-wilb-by"

"Fuckin' hell, look so fucking good like this. I'm the only one who gets to see you like this. Me. Not some random guy. Only me. All mine."

"A-all y-yo-urs W-Wilb-y-y"

"Good. Now, remember that next time you want to whore around with some random guy." Without giving Tommy any time to respond, he reached his hand up to Tommy's head, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling as hard as he could. Tommy mewled at the action, letting Wilbur push him down to his knees. Wilbur kept the grip on Tommy's hair, giving it a rough pull as he tilted Tommy's head to make eye contact with the older.

Wilbur's dick became painfully hard as he stared down at the boy, stained tear tracks beneath his wide blue eyes, hair a mess, face red, non-verbally communicating his submission and complete trust of control. He pulled his dick out of his pants, letting it hit Tommy's face, smearing precum on his cheeks. Using his grip on the blonde's hair, he shoved his dick into Tommy's open mouth, instantly hitting the back of his throat and thrusting roughly. Tommy let his jaw go limp, pressing his tongue into Wilbur's cock to provide as much pleasure as he could in such a helpless position.

"Look at you, fucking slut. Getting hard from me slapping you and fucking your mouth. You're even trying to pleasure me even when you're so powerless. Fucking pathetic." Tommy moaned at Wilbur's words, his throat vibrating around Wilbur, pushing him over the edge. Hot cum erupting from his dick and pouring down Tommy's throat. Tommy let it pool in his mouth as Wilbur pulled out, knowing how much Wilbur loved seeing the boy wrecked and covered in cum. Tommy could see Wilbur's still hard dick twitch at the sight of the blonde.

"Swallow, slut" Tommy closed his mouth and obliged by Wilbur's order, loving the taste of Wilbur and the felling of him sliding down his throat. He loved the thought of Wilbur being inside him, even when they were apart.

Wilbur watched his boyfriend for a minute, then grabbed him, once again, by his hair and pulling him into a standing position, then lifting him by the back of his thighs so his legs were wrapped around Wilbur's waist. Once Tommy took back control of his own limbs enough to hold himself up, Wilbur's hand want back to Tommy's hair, holding it in a constant pull. Wilbur instantly grabbed Tommy and pulled him into a bruising kiss, biting and sucking at his lip, exploring the mouth that he knew like the back of his hand. Once they were both low on breath, Wilbur pulled away, pressing his head into the crook of Tommy's neck, creating as many hickeys as he could, being careful to put them in the places that were the hardest to cover up. Tommy covered them up with makeup on stream, but in public, Wilbur liked to show the world who Tommy belonged to.

As he was marking up the youngers neck, the hand that wasn't in Tommy's hair snaked up and started playing with one of his nipples, pinching and flicking to just enough to overwhelm the boy with sensation. Once he was satisfied with the marks on his boyfriend's neck, he moved his mouth down to work on the other nipple, leaving Tommy whimpering and mewling at Wilbur's perfected actions.

Wilbur pulled away from Tommy's chest, holding two fingers in front of the boy's mouth, not needing to tell Tommy anything as he immediately got the message and began sucking, sliding his tongue along Wilbur's fingertips, swirling his tongue around the fingers, pulling his head back, then pushing it forward again, nearly deepthroating the unbelievably long fingers, doing everything he could to turn Wilbur on as much as humanly possible.

Wilbur, not having nearly enough self-control to resist the show, pulled his fingers out and pressed on directly into Tommy's hole, causing a loud moan to come from the boy's mouth as Wilbur instantly rammed his finger into his prostate. Tommy was always amazed at how easily Wilbur memorised his body, and Wilbur was always amazed at the fact that no matter how many times the two had done this, Tommy was still as extremely sensitive to the smallest of touches.

After prepping Tommy on two fingers for a minute or so, they heard a noise. Someone had entered the bathroom. Tommy had a look of horror and fear on his face, while Wilbur instantly smirked as an idea popped into his head.

Tommy felt the fingers exit his hole, slightly relieved that he would avoid the great humiliation that would come with his extremely loud moaning. Just as he was mentally thanking Wilbur for taking a break, he felt something pressing at his hole. He looked over at Wilbur in shock, trying to use his eyes to tell Wilbur to stop, but Wilbur ignored his pleas and leaned forward to whisper seductively in his ear.

"Better stay quiet, baby, you don't want that guy knowing how much of a whore you are, now do you?" Tommy pursed his lips and prepared for Wilbur to breach him, but before anything happened, he heard Wilbur once again whisper in his ear, though this time, his voice was completely void of dominance.

"Can you tell me what colour, baby?" Tommy loved this side of Wilbur, always making sure he was comfortable and happy with the situation.

"Green. Please, Wilbur, fuck me so hard I can't hold back my screams." Though his brain was telling him he shouldn't let this happen, the prospect of such humiliation turned him on way too much to turn down.

"Okay, but remember that you asked for this." With that, Wilbur pressed into Tommy's warmth, obliging with his request, and not giving him any time to adjust as he pounded into the boy, letting lust take over and indulging in his desire to destroy the boy in front of him.

Tommy brought his fist up to his mouth to bite down, trying to muffle the sounds that were being forced out of him. Wilbur was fucking into him so hard that Tommy thought he might burst. He knew he couldn't hold back for much longer.

Almost as if Wilbur had read his mind, he reached his free hand up to Tommy's neck, squeezing as hard as he could, completely blocking off Tommy's airway, not letting a single sound escape. A few seconds later, they heard the door of the bathroom open and close, signifying that the man had left. Wilbur released Tommy's throat enough to let him take shallow breaths, but not enough to release all pressure. He didn't want to kill the boy, but he knew how much of a masochist he was.

Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but the pleasure and choking combined meant nothing came out. Thankfully Wilbur knew what he meant

"Don't worry beautiful, you can cum, I'm close too." The permission being all he needed, Tommy came onto both of their chests, moaning louder then Wilbur had ever heard before. After a few more deep thrusts, Wilbur came inside the other, giving a few shallow thrusts to bring himself down from his high.

"Fuck, Toms, that was so fucking good" Tommy, not having the energy to speak, nodded and hummed in agreement. Wilbur chuckled lovingly at the others wrecked state. "I think we bought enough stuff for now, we can always come back another day. Let's go home" Tommy once again nodded in agreement, way to fucked out to shop for another couple hours. Wilbur placed him down on the toilet, using some paper towel to wipe the cum off both their chests, then dressed Tommy back up. He picked the boy back up, holding him as he was just minutes ago, chests touching, Tommy's legs wrapped around his waist, but this time it was loving and comfortable, rather than sexual. Tommy rested his head in the crook of Wilbur's neck, letting the older carry him back to the car to drive him home. Wilbur was going to spend the rest of the day, and probably most of the next day, pampering his boyfriend, giving him as much love as possible.


End file.
